


Promises

by darkrose9314



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose9314/pseuds/darkrose9314
Summary: Nesta and Cassian can't deny their attraction to each other anymore. (A collection of Nessian Smut scenes)
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Cassian was on top of her. 

Her breath ran ragged as his length pressed against her stomach and deep yearning calling to her blood reminding her of just how much she wanted him inside her again. That first time. When they had finally given in and lost themselves in each other allowing themselves to feel everything. The memory of that night still fresh inside her mind. They had not had sex since and based off the throbbing that she was feeling at this precise moment, she knew she wanted him. Desperately.

“Nesta…” He sighed as she threw back up her mental shields forgetting that he could feel everything she was feeling. Could smell her need for him, the scent driving him to near madness. 

Her eyes met his, the desire written all over her face as Cassian leaned down. At first, she thought he would go for her lips. Welcomed the heat of his kiss, but he had changed his direction, had opted to go for her neck instead. To that Gods damned weak spot in her neck as he gently kissed the flesh there. His breath hot on her throat as he bit down softly causing a gasp to fall from her lips. The throbbing between her thighs nearly unbearable as she felt a smile forming on his lips. Nesta wondered what else that mouth could do besides what happened that first night. He had been gentle not as urgent. She knew if they had sex again, it wouldn’t be nearly as gentle as the first night. And Gods did she want that. 

“Cassian.” She moaned, the sound of his name from her lips causing him to cease fixing his gaze on her. 

“We-We can’t do this here.” She reminded him, the training room they had been occupying finally coming back into focus while Cassian fought every primal urge inside him and nodded his agreement. She had never expected their training session to get this…Well heated, but no one ever said that mating bonds were rational. 

Taking a moment to gather himself, Cassian rose to his feet extending a hand down to Nesta as she grabbed for it and he pulled her up to where they were mere inches in front of each other. The movement causing her to wince slightly. Her sore muscles from the extensive training they had been doing aching. 

Cassian’s eyes surveyed her in concern making her tilt her head to the side, his gaze darting back towards her throat. 

“Something on your mind, commander.” She teased knowing she was playing a dangerous game but needing to do something to distract him. 

Giving her a wicked smile, Cassian moved her towards the wall, her breath hitching as that heated gaze swept over her setting her body ablaze while he reached out with a tentative hand and tucked a stray hair that had fallen from her braid at the back of her ear leaning in close so he could whisper in her ear. 

“I was just thinking of all the things that I could do to help you relieve that tension.” He muttered nibbling on her ear slightly. 

“Like what?” she challenged wanting nothing more than to hear everything he wanted to do to her. 

“Giving you everything you deserve, sweetheart, but like you said. I can’t show every dirty thing I want to do to you here. Come home with me Nesta. Come play with me.” He taunted making her contemplate throwing caution to the wind and begging Cassian to take her right here and right now. But that was never really their style. 

Grinning up at him, Nesta surged for him interlacing her fingers around his waist and switching their positions to where he was now pressed to the wall, moving her hands, and brining his head down bringing her lips to his. His lips moving hungrily against hers showing her just how much they both wanted this. 

Breaking apart from him, listening to the rapidness of his breathing, Nesta whispered against his lips. 

“Take me home, Sweetheart.” Nesta teased and before she knew it, Cassian moved his hand to hers interlocking them with his own that smile still playing on his lips. Promising her that she was in for quite the night. 

They had barely made it through the threshold when Cassian had slammed the door shut looping his hands around her leathers and crashing her body into his showering her with hungry and desperate kisses. Urgent. Needing. Primal. 

Her hands settled on his chest, Cassian’s heart hammering underneath them while his hands gently tipped her head back deepening their kiss. His tongue colliding with hers in a silent battle for dominance. She would allow it. Just this once. She would allow him to do anything he wanted to her. 

Cassian must have sensed the change within her, wanted nothing more than to oblige, because the next thing she knew his movements became bolder. More animal than fae. 

“I want to see you.” Cassian proclaimed, a whisper on her lips. “Show yourself Nesta.”

Her breath came in short gasp at the request. She knew exactly what he meant. Her hands moved to the ties that bound her hair letting them lose releasing it so that it cascaded past her shoulders and stopped down her back, barely brushing past her breast. 

Nesta looked up at him, her blue grey eyes meeting his hazel ones. His gaze so intense that she felt as if he were undressing her with them. 

“Nesta…” Cassian started uncertainty filling his voice. “I need to hear you say the words. The bond…..well…It makes us primal. What we did that first night. It was as gentle as I could manage. I’m not sure how much restraint I can continue to have. I wouldn’t want to do anything to pressure you or hurt you in anyway. I-I never want to hurt you.” He finished, his forehead touching hers, breathing in his scent. It was near intoxicating. 

“Cassian. Look at me.” Nesta demanded, his eyes flickering back to hers. 

“I am not made of porcelain and I am not easy to break. I want you. Every part of you. The good, the bad, and the ugly. I don’t want you to hold back. I want you to show yourself too.” She answered assuring him. 

“Are you sure?” Cassian asked again. There would be no going back now. 

“Gods yes.” She answered crashing her lips back to his as they started their exploration of each other’s bodies. Nesta knew that she wanted Cassian to have most of the control this time, but she also felt the need to satisfy him in another way. 

Placing her hand on his chest, her hands slid down to where the bottom of his tunic laid lifting it above his head as she beheld his naked chest. The tattoos drawing her attention as her tongue darted to them. Tracing them before her lips found his neck. Wondering how he would like it if their situations were reversed. 

Granting her access to his throat, Nesta ran her lips across it. Placing gentle, hungry kisses pressing his body to the door. This would be the least bit of control she would have this time. And she would love to draw it out as long as she could. 

“Ness-“He moaned out, his nails digging into her back. She knew he was fighting to control himself, but he would have to wait just a bit longer. 

Moving her lips, Nesta kissed Cassian’s jawline before slowly working her way downward sinking to her knees before him as her hands shot towards the belt holding his leathers. As she undid his belt pulling the leathers down as his cock sprung free. Her mouth salivating at the sight of it. 

Before she could reach out for it, Cassian tilted her head up, his eyes blazing with need and desire. That fire settling deep within him. Losing control. 

“You’re wearing too much.” He remarked moving to the ground so he knelt beside her pulling her closer as his hands moved to her shirt urgently grasping the top of her blouse and tearing it open now rendering it unusable as his primal gaze flicked to what was underneath his breath hitching slightly. 

A curved smile played at Cassian’s lips as he drank her in, the red lace bra she had chosen to wear today now on display as she tossed her shirt to the side. It was the last thing on her mind right now. 

“If I do anything you don’t like…” He started. 

“I’ll stop you.” She promised. 

That was all it took before Cassian picked her up by the waist lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his hips as he stood up, his lips locking back with her own as he moved them towards the bed.  
Their bodies sank onto it. As Nesta felt the cool, silk sheets underneath her back, her legs still wrapped around Cassian’s waist as he worked to get her pants off. She kicked them off, only her underwear separating them. 

“Are you fond of these?” Cassian asked. His fingers tracing the edge of her underwear. 

“No. Why?” She breathed before he ripped them off her with a wicked smile.

“Because they’re in my way.” He breathed lifting slightly so he could remove her bra leaving her naked in front of him, her nipples pebbling at the cold. His gaze resting at her hands. 

“I need to grab something, but in the meantime show me how those hands can solely yourself. “He requested with a wicked grin. 

Her hands traveled downward parting her legs as she stroked the wetness that had built up in her never breaking eye contact with him, his lips parted slightly contemplating whether or not he wanted to retrieve that he was originally looking for or take her right there and then. 

Making his decision, Cassian went towards the bathroom as Nesta swirled her finger around herself relieving some of the tension before Cassian came back with a bottle of something causing her eyebrows to stitch together. 

“Lay on your back.” He suggested as she followed his instruction. He was in charge after all. 

Anticipation built up between her legs as she felt the bed sink underneath her from his weight. His hands firmly on her back messaging it gently feeling one of her perfectly groomed eyebrows lift. 

“What are you doing?” She asked. 

“I know my muscles are usually sore after hours of training. I’m just trying to help you relieve some of that tension.” He breathed digging his hands in a little deeper to work her sore muscles as a pleasured moan fell from her lips. 

He ran the oil up and down her back making her body slick with it as the warmth from the oils heated her skin. Moving to her legs, feet, and the back of her neck until she felt his hands moving downward his oiled fingers moved to her entrance slowly circling his finger around it. Teasing. Feeling how wet she was for him. 

He inserted a finger inside her feeling her tightness as he slowly and torturously moved his finger in and out of her adding more when he felt she was ready for them until he was stretching her out as much as possible. 

Heavy moans and pants escaped from her making her want to turn around, making her want to pleasure him as much as he was pleasuring her, but something kept her there until he had moved his fingers out of her flipping her over. And intense look on his face saying that he was fighting every bit of control he had. She wanted him to lose that control. Wanted him to fuck her as much as she wanted to fuck him. There would be no soft, sweet love making. Not this time. 

Crashing his lips down to hers, he showered her in hungry kisses deepening them as much as he could as his fingers moved back to her entrance quickly moving in and out of her. Moans filled both their mouths as Nesta grasped his hard length, stroking him warranting a growl of approval from his lips. 

“Keep doing that sweetheart and you won’t be walking right for weeks.” He promised and she knew he could make good on it. Her core throbbing for him, for that promise. 

“Promise.” She teased, his teeth biting down hard on her neck sucking and licking at the sensitive skin there as he placed her hands above her head, his fingers moving more urgently inside her, fingers curling hitting just the right spot. The spot he knew would drive her crazy as his length pressed against her. If he didn’t lose control soon, she would lose hers. 

Moving his mouth from her neck, he moved down to her breast nuzzling them before his mouth latched onto her breast, sucking, licking, and biting her nipples that had hardened for him as he switched from one breast to the other. 

“Cassian.” She cried out, on the verge of release. 

“Come for me, sweetheart.” He whispered in her ear, her knees buckling before she lost herself in that release. She knew this wouldn’t be the only time she came that night and she was ready for it.  
Pulling his hands from her entrance, he placed two fingers in his mouth sucking on them gently getting a taste of her. His eyes scorching with desire, hot enough to burn. Those eyes awakening something within her that had long since been buried. 

Adjusting himself so he rested between her thighs, Cassian bit the inside of her knee, a surprised gasp falling from her lips as his traveled placing gentle hungry kisses along her thigh, tongue licking the sensitive, flushed skin there pulling her closer to him before his eyes met hers. Hunger and longing filling his gaze. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, her cheeks turning a shade of scarlet fixed on the intensity of his gaze. 

“Because I’m famished.” He answered, tongue lapping at the juices that were now flowing from her entrance, her back arching at the contact as he held her there never breaking eye contact with her while hers shut slightly. 

He stopped causing her eyes to flutter back open, a look of pure determination on his face. 

“Keep your eyes open sweetheart. I want you to be aware of whose mouth is making you feel such things. Want my name to fall from your lips as you’re begging me for release.”

Keeping her eyes on him, Cassian continued, his tongue swirling around her sensitive bud. The fire between them nearly undeniable, her powers setting the fireplace beside them ablaze, a cocky smile crossing Cassian’s lips. She still had trouble with fire, but it had become more bearable after the memory of their first time together. A good memory to replace the bad one. It was a start, but it wouldn’t change what happened over night. The memory still burned within her as Cassian stopped what he was doing noticing her change. 

“I can put it out.” He commented concern showing on his face. Ever since she had confided in him about her fear of fires, he had tried his best to help her through it. That first night. What they had done beside it. She wanted to feel all of that and more again. 

Nesta pulled him to her, her lips crashing against his tasting herself on him. 

“I can manage, thank you for asking.” She whispered, their lips meeting again as their kisses became hungrier before she flipped them over surprising him. 

“I want to taste you.” She purred moving down to his member as she took the entirety of his length on her mouth bobbing her head up and down as her tongue swirled around his sensitive tip. Nesta had had multiple lovers throughout the past year, but Cassian’s was the most impressive. 

Maintaining her eye contact with him. Nesta took him deeper and deeper into her mouth causing him to buckle underneath her. His moans filling the room as the fire burned hotter. As their bond sank deeper. Singing to her, begging her for the satisfaction of release. 

Cassian must have felt it too, because before Nesta knew it, his fingers ran through her hair pulling it, so his cock was released as a sinful smile fell from her lips.  
“Say it.” He commanded, her lips parting. 

“Bury yourself deep inside me Cassian. Make me forget all those who came before you. Make me cum so hard so that everyone on these mountains hears your name come from my lips. I want you Cassian. All of you. Don’t make me wait any longer.” She urged feeling herself getting lifted as Cassian slammed her down on his cock causing them both to moan. 

Grasping her hips, Nesta rode Cassian’s length, his cock stretching her out as her wetness coated him. 

“Fuck. “ He moaned out , her movements getting faster more urgent as she slammed herself down on him loving the feeling of him. Losing her perfect sense of control as she let her primal urges shine through. 

He lifted himself up, arms encircling her waist as his hands went to her hair exposing her throat, his teeth claimed her. Sucking on her neck hard enough to leave his mark. She didn’t mind. She wanted others to see. Wanted them to know. 

Flipping them over, Cassian brought Nesta to her knees moving his body behind hers slamming himself back into her getting deeper than he had before. Plunging into her, pulling at her hair making her knees weak, her want for him near immiscible. The urge to cum close behind. But she wanted to hold back. To make this last for as long as possible. 

“I know you’re holding back.” He growled out, pulling himself out as much as possible before slamming himself back into her. Repeating the motion until it made her knees weak. 

“Am I?” she taunted slamming her hips back to match his movements. “Or are you?” she asked before he moved her body laying them on their sides, placing himself behind her as he took her leg Lifting it to rest on his shoulder before plunging back into her gaining full access of her neck as his teeth sank back down into her moving into her with an urgency she had never seen. He had promised it wouldn’t be gentle this time and he was for all intents and purposes keeping that promise. If they kept going at this pace, Nesta knew that neither of them would last long. 

“Cassian.” She cried out, her walls clenching around him ready for release. 

“Yes sweetheart?” 

“I’m about to- “she warned as he moved out of her, her body crying out from the loss of him. Before he flipped her onto her back thrusting himself back into her as hard as he could and placing her legs on his shoulder unfurling his wings and exposing them to her making it clear what he wanted her to do. 

Stroking his wings like he had taught her to, he plunged into her making her tighten around him before she felt the pure ecstasy of her release, his following close behind spilling the contents of himself deep inside her as he rode his orgasm out collapsing on top of her. Their breaths ragged and their bodies coated with sweat from what they had just done. Their scents intermingling with each other, the bond satisfied for the time being as the fire roared beside them. 

She laid him down, resting her head on his chest listening to his heart beating to calm her own. This was real. This was peace. An undeniable fire that she could no longer deny, nor did she want to. 

“Cassian- “she started before he pressed his lips firmly to hers. 

“Sleep Nesta. We had a long day and if you still feel the way you do in the morning then we’ll talk about it.” He whispered running his fingers up and down her back wanting her as close as possible. As they kissed losing themselves in each other. In their silent promise before they feel asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Peace

Sunlight streamed through the picturesque window, the frost from the snow outside staining the glass while the fire burned hot. Their lips collided in their need to satisfy their desire. They were on the bed, Nesta's body straddling his as she lifted herself slightly so she could slid herself over his chest. Her breast flushed against him barely contained by her bra threatening to spill out over her nightgown. The royal blue satin feeling smooth against the tips of Cassian's fingers as he slid the nightgown up her thighs feeling the warmth of her body. 

Breaking their kiss, Nesta gave him a wicked smile moving his hand to her inner thigh, connecting their lips once more. Her scent flooding his senses. Vanilla and Amber. Subtle yet intoxicating. 

Her lips were as soft as a rose petal, her kiss commanding attention that he generously reciprocated. His hands moved up resting at the edge of her underwear breaking the kiss again, intensity in her blue-grey eyes wondering what made him stop in the exploration of her body. 

A wicked smile crossed his own lips flipping them over so her body was underneath his. Nesta's eyes first widened in surprise before want and desire took over before they flicked up towards his lips. 

A mischievous smile played on Nesta's succulent lips, her hand moving down the length of her own body, roaming over her curves, her fingers pulling the edge of her nightgown upward so that it rested on her hips spreading her legs wider to accommodate his body pulling her underwear down as he assisted her in sliding them the rest of the way off. 

Nesta's lips parted, her chest rising and falling as he settled between her legs. His hard length against her, a wonderous moan falling from her lips making Cassian chuckle in response. 

"Just wait sweetheart. I'm about to make you feel things you've never felt before.." He promised. A low laugh escaping from her own lips. 

"I'd like to see you try." She challenged knowing she was playing with fire. Stroking his flames. 

"Is that a yes?" He asked wanting nothing more than to bury himself into her. His cock throbbing in anticipation wanting nothing more than top be released from the leather that confide it. 

In answer, her hands moved towards his leathers stroking him over the fabric, a groan falling from his lips. She moved his leathers down slightly, his cock springing free before she looked down in approval satisfied at what she could do to him. 

"It appears as if I'm not the only one who is ready." She commented. 

A primal growl escaped from him, his hands slipping to the strap of her nightgown sliding it down as he kissed her neck biting it slightly, her pulse racing, the feel of it driving him crazy licking at the same spot he knew send pleasure down her spine. 

"Cassian." Nesta moaned grinding herself against him. 

"Nesta." He warned. "If you keep doing that I'm going to lose whatever control I have left." 

"Then lose it." She whispered bringing his lips down to hers, hard and demanding knowing exactly what she wanted. Thrilling him. 

His hands yanked down the rest of her nightgown, removing the sheer lace white bra, so her breast were fully exposed. Breath taking. 

Her nipples pebbled from the cold as they both worked to wrangle her out of that nightgown. Her fully naked body now exposed to him. 

"You're wearing too much." She commented in between hungry kisses, his pants now completely off. Thankfully he had opted not to wear underwear today. 

Stripping himself of his shirt, they both laid there nude admiring the contours of each other's bodies as she traced his scars with the tips of her fingers each of them telling their own story. The one on his chest being the one she went to the most. Remembering the horrors of the day she had almost lost him. In the war where they had almost lost each other. 

Lifting herself up, she placed both her hands on his face stroking his cheeks, bringing their lips together in a tender and passionate kiss. Tilting her head slightly as she licked his lips slightly asking for access as he opened his mouth slightly and their tongues fought for dominance. The urgency of their kiss picking up as he laid her back down on the bed hooking her legs around his hips, perfectly positioning himself, so he was right by her entrance feeling the heat and wetness there. Cassian could tell that she was ready for him. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"Gods yes." she replied. 

Grasping his hardened length, her parted her folds feeling the slickness there, Nesta's need for him to be inside her. His primal instincts urging him to let them take over as he circled her clit with the tip. A moan of pleasure falling from her lips before he pressed his mouth to hers. As he continued to tease her with his cock, drenching in her own juices. he moved his mouth to suck on her peaked breast feeling the harden in his mouth. Licking at her sensitive nipples while moving his cock down to circle at her entrance. 

"Cassian." Nesta moaned out. "Please." 

It was all the urgency he needed before he pushed his tip inside of her wanting to tease her slightly before he gave her his full length. Cassian moved in her slowly pushing in and out of her going deeper and deeper each time so she could get used to his fullness as she drenched his cock in her juices. Gods she felt amazing. 

"Cassian." She panted wanting more as he hoisted one of her legs over his shoulder kissing her inner thigh making it possible for him to go deeper. He pulled out all the way before slamming back into her. A cry of pleasure confirming that he had found what he was looking for loving the sounds that Nesta was making. He knew he wouldn't last long if they kept this up. 

Her nails dug into his back, dangerously close to his wings, as she moved them downward leaving scratch marks. He bit down on her neck, a gasp of surprise escaping her as he sucked on the delicate skin there. She would have a mark there in the morning, but it wouldn't have been the first time. Fully sliding out of her, Nesta's eyes flickered towards him at the loss of contact as he grasped her hips and flipped her over. lifting that gorgeous ass of hers in the air as he inserted two fingers in her entrance pumping in and out of her, hooking his fingers slightly. Before he removed them and shoved his cock back inside her grasping onto her hair that he loved so much and going as hard and deep as he possibly could, not bothering to be gentle as he let his instincts take over. 

"What do you need, Nesta?" he asked biting her shoulder slightly as her screams filled the room, the fire blazing in its intensity. 

"I-I need..." She managed to get out before he slammed into her again. 

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." He teased knowing he was close. " What did you want Nes?"

"I- I want you to cum inside me." She answered. His smile widening. 

"Your wish is my command." He answered pumping into her. Their moans filling the room before she tightened around him. Nesta screamed in release as her orgasm shuddered around him before he surrendered to his own release. The contents spilling deep inside her as he made sure that she took every last drop. Before he pulled her to him. High off both of the endorphins as she placed her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Both of them lost in the comfortable silence. Their own sense of peace.


	3. Fire and Ice

Light kisses trailed up her bare back, sending shiver up her spine as some instinctual part of her sung knowing exactly who it was before she opened one of her eyes peaking through her tousled hair and turning her head slightly to see Cassian hovering over her, legs still tangled in the sheets. 

“Good morning.” She mused turning to face him. He always looked magnificent in the mornings. 

“Morning sweetheart.” He breathed out pulling down the sheets to expose her naked breast tracing one with the tip of his index finger. 

“What time is it?” She asked trying to distract herself from his length pressing against her bare leg. The sun showing it was way passed their normal time for training. 

“About nine.” He answered pressing kisses to her collarbone as she jerked up. 

“Nine! Why didn’t you tell me? We already missed training and Emerie will be waiting for me at the shop and Gods I’m late- “Nesta inquired throwing the sheets off her ready to hop out of the bed when Cassian stilled her movements. 

“Relax Nes, Emerie doesn’t need you in the shop today and as for training missing one day of it won’t kill us. Besides, did you seriously think I would forget what day it was?” 

Nesta’s frowned slightly not wanting to think about it, so instead she answered.

“Isn’t it some holiday in the night court today?” She asked. She wasn’t that big on holidays, but she had heard about it from a couple of the Illyrian warriors earlier this week. 

“Yes. It’s Starfall, but it’s also the spring equinox.” He answered giving her a knowing look. 

“And?” She asked feeling the blush already settle on her face. 

“Nesta, I know it’s your birthday.” He answered exasperation filling his voice. 

Feeling her temper flare slightly, Nesta chocked it down before it felt the need to consume her and answered. 

“Who told you?” 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want Cassian to know it was her birthday, quite the opposite, but with such an event like Starfall falling onto it and his obligation to the Night Court Nesta didn’t want to keep him from spending time with them. From upholding his own obligations to his court. Even if they meant not being with her. Her birthday had never meant that much to her and the only plans she had had for the rest of the day was to go out with Emerie and the rest of the girls and maybe even train with them for a little bit. As long as she had a day well spent, she really didn’t care if anyone remembered or not. 

“Azriel dropped off Elain’s gift earlier. I-I didn’t want to wake you.” Cassian admitted. Nesta feeling a hand squeezing her chest. 

“How is she?” Nesta asked forgetting herself for a moment. 

“She’s adjusting, but this isn’t about her Nesta. Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?”

“I guess it’s because it never was a big deal before. Our mother was horrible at remembering birthdays especially Fe-“

The words halted as Nesta chocked down the name that was about to play off her lips and averted her eyes not wanting Cassian to see the look in her eyes. The look of shame. Regret. 

“Nesta, look at me.” Cassian instructed, but Nesta still avoided his gaze. 

Placing his fingers underneath her chin, he turned her face towards his wiping the tear that was about to form from her eyes. 

“It’s okay to miss them, even if things aren’t the best between you three right now.” 

“Will things ever get better?” she asked feeling unsure. Everything was just so raw and, in the air, right now. 

“That depends on all of you. Until then I got just the plan for us today.”

“You’re not going to be with them?” She asked. 

“We’ve celebrated a lot of Starfall’s together, but this year, well, this year I want it to just be us. If that’s alright with you. It is your birthday after all.” He asked talking her hand and gently kissing her knuckles. 

“What did you have in mind?” She asked earning her a smile. 

“I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise. Besides, I may need your cooperation today. “

She lifted one of her eyebrows crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Oh?”

“Do you remember what you said to me yesterday?”

Searching her memory, a small smile played on her lips. 

“That I would love to know what it’s like to lose control.” She answered excitement filling her. 

She had started to break away from her need to control everything in her life. Had slowly started to let things be, but she was a long way away from where she wanted to be. But hey, everyone needed a starting point. 

“Did you want to lose control today sweetheart?” He asked pulling her towards him. “Have some fun?”

A choice. It was a choice of direction he was offering. Say no and maybe they would resume the comfortable routine they had managed to uphold, but say yes…

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“Are you going to help me out with that?” She asked, a flirtatious smile playing across her lips. 

“I would love to.” Cassian replied as Nesta leaned closer leaving no space between them. 

“Then I’m in.” She whispered as that coy smile illuminated his face promising her that today was going to be one hell of a day. 

“You brought me to the sauna.” Nesta asked looking around surprised that she saw no one else around. Where was everyone? 

“I may have persuaded the owner to let us use the place for the day.” 

“How did you manage that?” She asked as he reached for one of the robes and handed it to her. 

“Believe it or not, not everyone here hates me. Now come on, let’s get this day started.” He smiled as she slipped her hand in his. His touch almost seeming natural compared to when they had first arrived at the mountains. 

Cassian led her into a room as her gaze wandered around the room. A small massage table laid in the center, several candles were lit around the room with the added bonus of massage oils, rose petals, and ice. 

“What’s all this?” She asked smiling slightly to herself. 

“Your birthday present.” He smiled, a seductive look in his eyes. 

“Are you going to show me what you had in mind in here?” She asked. The bond vibrating in response. 

“First I have to leave you alone.” He started as Nesta gave him an inquisitive look. “To get undressed and into your robe.” He answered warranting a smile from Nesta as he slipped outside. 

Getting undressed, Nesta halted at her underwear. Deciding as she stripped it off feeling the breeze on her naked skin before she grabbed the robe and wrapped it around the waist unbounding her hair, so it fell over her shoulders. The plan was to relax today, so that’s what she was going to do. 

Taking a deep breath, Nesta opened the door as Cassian stepped through it looking down at her a playful, sly smile tugging at her lips 

“Do you trust me?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She whispered. 

“If I do anything you don’t want to do, let me know.” 

Nodding, Cassian hoisted her up on the table as she felt the cold wood underneath her. 

“Lay down.” He instructed. She followed his direction. 

A small thrill flowed through her at the unknown. It felt good to let someone else have the control for once. 

“What did you have in mind Commander?” She asked after a few moments of silence feeling flushed at the heat of his gaze. 

“I’ve noticed you’ve been looking kind of tense lately. I want to help relive some of that tension.”

“Promise?” She teased.

“Promise.” He growled out lightly brushing the tips of his fingers on the inside of her leg wishing he would go higher. Wishing that he would show her how to unwind with the simplest cress of his fingers. Feel the wetness pooling between her thighs. His eyes darkened slightly letting her know that he could scent it on her right now. Her arousal. Her desire for him that no one else could bring out. She hoped it drove him wild. Drove him to the point where she was beg-

“Cassian.” She whispered. 

“Yes Nesta.”

“Make me lose control.” She whispered as he grabbed the massage oil and started on her feet working it into the heels and arches of her feet before he moved onto her ankles making her body slick with the oil until he got to her upper thighs. 

“Anything you don’t like- “

“I’ll let you know.” She breathed voice catching slightly. “Please continue.”

His fingers slick with oil, Cassian moved up past the confides of the robe as his breath caught. 

“Nesta- “He breathed as he stopped before where she desired his fingers the most. 

“You told me to get undressed.” She mused as one of his hands rested upon the tie of her robe. 

“Then let’s get you undressed. “He whispered one of his slick fingers plunging into her moving in and out as his other hand slowly undid her tie the two ends of the robe falling before, he moved the fabric, so that her breast were exposed, pebbling in the cold air. The desire written all over his face. A smirk playing over her lips at his arousal. 

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to be losing control, Commander.” She teased. A challenge in her voice. 

“You’re right, let’s change that shall we?” He mused adding another finger in her wet center as she rode his fingers. Impatient. Wanting more of him. Damn bond, always making her impatient. Always making her want him in ways no one else ever could. 

“Cassian- “

“You’re flushed Nesta. “He teased removing his fingers shocking her with the loss of him. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I have plans to worship this body all day long. You just need to be patient.” He smiled grabbing the bottle of massage oil once more. “Turn around.” 

She did as told, flipping onto her stomach, exposing her backside to him. 

Massaging her hips, Cassian smirked. “You seem to have a lot of tension in your hips.”

Do I? I thought you were going to help me with that tension.”

“All in due time sweetheart. “He whispered in her ear resuming his work on her body massaging every part of her body that he could taking extra time on her breast, her back arching to meet his touch. He let out a low laugh leaning down by her once more. “Do you like that?”

“Gods yes.” 

“I want to try something.” He suggested picking up a piece of ice, confusion flooding her senses. 

“With ice?” 

“Have you never- “

“No.”

“Did you want to- “

“I’m willing to give it a shot.” She smiled as he took the ice circling it around her breast. The ice making her nipples erect. Cassian bent his head down catching one of her nipples in his mouth. The heat of it warming her where the cold had once been making her arch into him. 

“Cassian.” 

His tongue swirled around her nipple sucking gently. Gently swirling the ice around her other nipple. Hot and Cold. Fire and ice. His mouth altered from one breast to the other, a wicked smile crossing her face as she grasped his hand moving it downward to her center. The wetness pooling at her legs, his lips traveling upwards nibbling her ear causing her to gasp at the sudden reaction. 

“Not yet sweetheart. I have plenty of ideas for this beautiful body of yours. And I want to take my time with you. I want you to make you cum so many times that you’ll still be thinking about this day all week until the next time we can do this again. Until the next time we give into our desire. “

“Cassian- “She started, but she cut her words off and kissed him pulling him down on top of her feeling the heat of his body. His warmth. His fire, his desire for her. His cock rock hard against her. Rubbing her hand against his hardness. His yearning matching her own. 

Grabbing another piece of ice, Cassian traced it around her lips pressing another kiss to them laying her back down on the table, the ice tracing down her stomach, her hips before landing on. She jerked slightly at the coldness at her center, on her folds traveling downward before it melted completely. The cold a slight distraction feeling like a slight relief to the fire traveling throughout her body. Threatening to consume her in her own flames. 

His lips broke from hers pressing against her forehead first gazing into her eyes. An intense look on his face as their breaths hitched. Nesta opened her senses allowing Cassian to feel what she was feeling. To sense everything that she wanted him to do to her. 

A coy smile crossed his lips, his hand snaked across her waist of he lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist lifting her up, so they were standing. Her legs straddling his hips. 

“Not here.” He growled kissing her once more. Hungry, passionate. Grabbing the ice before they left, he took her into another room. The sauna. 

Her blue grey eyes met his hazel ones. Desire. Passion. Fire. And a million other things. As he laid her down on the bench. 

“Cassian.” 

“Nesta.”

“Are you going to make me lose control now?” She rasped. 

“Gladly.” He growled out laying his body over his grabbing the ice and rubbing it over her center once more the heat mixing with the cold. 

Spreading her legs slightly, Cassian positioned himself in between them, nuzzling her breast, spending only a minute to suck on her nipples before placing gentle, hungry kisses down her stomach before settling near where she wanted him most. His hot breath igniting desire from within her, feeling herself throbbing for him. For any touch he would provide. 

“Something on your mind, Nes?” He asked, his grin all knowing as she silently cursed herself for opening up the bond, so he knew exactly what she wanted. 

“Isn’t there always?” 

“I want you to say it.” He growled out, picking up another piece of ice and pressing it to her warranting another gasp. “Tell me what you want. It’s not as much fun if you don’t.”

“I thought you were supposed to be the one in control?” She challenged. 

“What can I say, I’m an equal opportunist. Now tell me, sweetheart, what do you desire most?”

Running her fingers through his silky locks of hair, Nesta pulled Cassian towards her, inhaling that intoxicating scent of his as it clung to the instinctual part of her. Emotions whirled inside her as she plunged her mouth towards his losing herself in his taste, in his scent, in his warmth. In everything about him. She wanted him. And she wanted him desperately.

“I want you to make me beg.” She decided, knowing what those words meant. Knowing the power that they held. “I want you to bring me to the brink of orgasm, to the point where my body and the bond are crying out for you, to where I’m crying out for you. I want you to do every dirty, indescribable thing to me, so I- So I can- “

“So, you can what, Sweetheart?” He persisted. Knowing that he was holding back so she could answer honestly. 

“I have a few surprises of my own commander.” She smiled before her eyes locked with his. “But why don’t you start by fucking me first?”

“With pleasure.” He growled out spreading her folds and flickering his tongue on her, replacing the ice-cold sensation that lingered there setting her body ablaze with the simplest lick of his tongue. 

“Oh sweetheart, you taste delectable today, I may have to take my time, so I can properly enjoy you.”

“What about you?” She mused as the warmth of his hazel eyes met hers. 

“Hmm?” He asked licking her once more trying to distract her by what she had in mind. 

“Pleasure works both ways, Sweetheart. What if we made this more interesting?”

“I’m listening.” 

“What if I pleasure you and you pleasure me? See which one of us breaks our control first.” 

A hint of mischief filled his eyes making them smolder with that primal desire he always tried to mask. Not today. Not ever again. She wanted this part of him. Wanted to see what his brink of desire was. Wanted to see that untamed passion he always tried to hide. All she had to do was get to it. 

“I may be persuaded.” He smiled, his tongue on her once more tempting, teasing. “If that’s what you really want.” 

He gripped her legs holding her there underneath the mercy of his tongue. His touch as his nails dug into the flesh of her hips, her back arching slightly at the contact of the heat. 

“Yes.” She breathed feeling his smile as his head lifted his eyes hungry releasing her hips and leaving her sprawled out on the bench, the steam swirling around her as Cassian disrobed himself exposing his gloriously naked body, the hunger in her eyes matching his own at the sight of her battle-scarred warrior. 

Before he could crawl back onto the bench, Nesta stood up, walking over towards him, stretching out her hand and resting her hand on his chest, tracing his scars from various battles with her fingers. Sinking down to her knees, she looked up at him with questioning eyes, as his thumb traced her lips parting them slightly running it up to her hair and pulling it to where she was fully looking at him every part of her exposed to him. 

“Gods, you’re beautiful.” He stated as her smirk widened, his length prominent in front of her before she took the length of him inside her mouth causing a groan to fall from his lips, as her nails dug into his hips, no doubt leaving marks. Marking him as hers like he would mark her as his. Over and over again. 

Taking him deeper and deeper, she felt his knees weakening, felt him starting to lose control as she reached up to his wings wanting nothing more than to stroke the sensitive parts there before Cassian grabbed her hair and pulled her mouth from him placing her down on the floor and laying his body over her pressing deep, hungry kisses to her mouth as he flipped her over, so her mouth was meeting his cock once more and his mouth rested on her to taste her, to tempt her into giving in like she was about to do him. 

Smiling to herself, she took his cock in her mouth once more feeling her legs spread out slightly as his lips descended on her, tasting every inch of her he could his tongue entering her going in and out as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock tasting him. Her primal instincts taking over as she chocked them down to stop herself from tearing them out of this position and riding his cock until they were in a state of oblivion. She would not give in that easily, no matter how much her body was begging for it, Nesta was patient enough to know when to hold out, Cassian on the other hand…

Sucking on the head of his cock, Nesta felt his moan as a finger slid into her aching center moving inside her greedily, hungrily causing her moans to match his own. Maybe this would be harder than she thought. 

Cupping his balls gently with one hand, Nesta massaged them needing something to do with her hands as the other one raked her nails into the flesh of his thigh leaving scratch marks in their wake. His other hand squeezing her ass gently in response. 

God only knew how long they were at it, until both were at their brink, legs shaking, breath heavy. They both had seemed to finish for each other at them same time. Cassian riding her orgasm with his tongue while Cassian’s dripping hot liquid flowed in her mouth and she swallowed tasting every bit of it causing a flood of desire from him to pour through the bond. She knew this wouldn’t be the only time this happened with them today, they were usually accustomed to doing this once or twice more, but as Nesta gazed upon Cassian’s features, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that it would take a lot more then once or twice to satisfy theirs and the bond’s need for each other. 

Catching their breath, Nesta and Cassian faced each other, his gaze traveling over her body, her breast begging for his touch, his kiss, his mouth on hers. 

“Cassian.” She breathed. 

His breath matched her own, his eyes awakening something within her, her need for him, for their bodies to press together. The need all consuming compelling her to move forward, legs straddling his hips, crawling into his lap, the ecstasy of his kiss causing a euphoric sensation to flood through her body, her very being while his nails raked down her back losing himself in the power of her kiss, her scent. 

She could feel the fire within the bond, begging her to give in, begging her to give into her primal needs before the flames engulfed her.

“Cassian.” She urged no longer wanting to wait. 

Grasping her hips, Cassian lifted her up lining her entrance up with his cock as he slammed her down on it, both moaning at their bodies finally joining together before his hands guided her hips and she began to move with him matching his pace, the oil and sweat making their skin slick and easier to glide on each other. 

Cassian laid down giving Nesta control as she rode him, moving herself in and out of him, her body wanting more. The bond wanting more as she went deeper filling herself with him, his hands occupied with their own exploration of her body moving from her body to the breast he enjoyed so much. A ravenous look in his eyes as he lifted himself up, pulled on her hair to where her head tilted back, and smashed his lips against hers tasting herself on his lips. 

His tongued snaked across her lips begging for entrance, allowing it, their tongues swirled together as Nesta tried to concentrate on what her body was doing. But it was so damn hard with his lips on her and his hands in her hair. 

Just as she thought it, his hands traveled from where they were in her hair, fingers traveling lightly down her spine as she shivered at the contact. Every place he touched setting her body ablaze. His hands rested underneath her ass, cupping it as she let out a gasp of surprise as he lifted them both keeping her body on his and assisting her with keeping their current pace. 

She wondered exactly what he was doing as he pressed her body to the wall moving in and out of her hitting a spot that he knew would drive her to the brink of orgasm. 

Moaning, Nesta tilted her head back exposing her throat to him as his teeth sank his teeth into her soft flesh, another moan escaping her making her glad that they were alone. Her hands went to his hair tugging at it, her fingers lost in the strands, her breath now coming in gasp as his lips traveled lower and lower until his mouth was upon her breast sucking gently. At this rate he would get her to lose control faster than she would him. Luckily, she knew all his places too. 

Releasing his hair, Nesta’s hands traveled to his shoulder blades where his wings weren’t located running her nails gently there, a small growl escaping him making her smile widen.   
Her fingers traveled by the outside of his wings teasing him slightly, his mouth sucking on her breast harder almost making her lose concentration. Remaining focused, Nesta’s fingers rested on the small of his back tracing a pattern within it, not touching his wings as his mouth unlatched from her breast. 

“Nesta.” He rasped, voice husky.

“Yes Commander?” She questioned knowing that look in his eyes. 

Unfurling his wings, Cassian grinned as the edge of his wing brushed against her thigh moving upward as his wings engulfed them, her eyes traveling to them. 

“Go ahead.” He challenged, a smirk crossing his lips. His thrust picking up, her wetness surrounding his cock as her fingers brushed against his wings traveling down them gently as a shiver of pleasure raced through Cassian. Her body feeling lighter, her head filling with pleasure as her head rested against the wall feeling close. Oh, so close and through the bond she knew he was about to do the same.

“Cassian.” She whispered, her breath picking up. 

“Yes, Nes?” 

“Cum for me.” She commanded finding the spot she knew would make him as her orgasm rocked through her, feeling his own release inside her filling her before they collapsed to the floor, breath heavy. His release now running down her thighs as he kissed her flushed skin, her chest rising and falling. 

His head laid against her chest listening to the racing of her heart as they laid there feeling at peace for as long as they possibly could knowing that this was only just the begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this chapter 2 parts or else it would be long, but I hoped you guys enjoyed the first part.


End file.
